Querido Chris
by Wwolf
Summary: Los pensamientos de Chris en el momento culminante de spin city. Un oneshoot. Reviews por favor...


**No mis personajes.**

**Es una vieja historia que tenía guardad por alli, un intento de ocultar mi momento sin inspiracion que ya lleva tres meses! Espero poder actualizar pronto mis dos historias no-acabadasy tener más tiempo para leer los ficsque se van publicando...**

**En cursiva la carta de leo aChris, negrita el dialogo de la serie,( es un mixto entre la version española y la original traducida por mi cuenta asi que dudo que encaje en ninguna de las dos, pero mas o menos)**

_Querido Chris:_

_Espero que la fiesta sea un éxito y que te gusten todos los regalos. Siento en el alma no poder estar aquí. Pero tienes que entender que a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, a veces hay cosas más importantes... Tu hermano es especial, único, y necesita unos cuidados especiales para que en el futuro pueda aceptar las responsabilidades que su poder conllevan. Pero no hace falta que te diga eso ¿verdad? Tú ya lo sabes, eres un niño muy inteligente y maduro para tu edad. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

_Vendré al anochecer, te lo prometo._

_Tu padre que te quiere y te echo de menos._

PD: Tu madre me ha dicho que ha preparado un delicioso pastel de chocolate, puedes comerte mi parte. Sé un buen niño con ella.

La ira, puede sentirla, casi sólida, agujereándole la piel. Muy en el fondo, una parte de él es conciente de lo que esta pasando: el demonio, la infección... Pero es solo una vocecita, un leve murmuro que no escucha. Lo demás es Leo. Recuerdos y cartas colapsan su mente, lágrimas derramadas en silencio entre promesas incumplidas y sueños rotos. La venganza se convierte en una necesidad tan vital como el aire. El odio golpea su cuerpo entrando en heridas que siguen abiertas y sangrando años después. Chris no quiere pensar, no quiere sentir, no quiere sufrir más. Se rinde y espera que el demonio, frío y sin corazón, le domine. Solo quiere descansar.

Leo no le deja.

**-Dime porque me odias tanto, Chris. ¿Qué es lo que hice para ser tan mal padre?**

"¿Porque?" tiene miles de razones, miles de cartas, miles de lágrimas. Ahora lo tiene donde quería, va a pagar por lo que hizo, por las noches en vela esperando un milagro.

**-Eso ya no importa.**

Hubo un tiempo que importo y mucho. Hubo un tiempo que hubiera dado todo por una oportunidad, pero ahora es tarde, muy tarde. Ya no es un niño, ya no es un adolescente, es un adulto que ya no tiene fe en su padre. O no debería.

**-¿No? Y una mierda no importa.**

La sangre demoníaca la susurra: Mátale... Mátale... Mátale... Pero dentro de Chris también esta un niño, un niño que llora:

"_Sé que te lo prometí pero.."_

Tantos sueños rotos...

"Estoy seguro que lo comprenderas" 

Tantas esperanzas derramadas...

"Es urgente, lo siento" 

Demasiados días esperando un milagro que nunca iba a ocurrir.

Y es ese niño es el que coge fuerza, el que encara a Leo que sigue hablando, no consiente de la línea que va a cruzar. Leo nunca se dio cuenta de nada, estaba demasiado ocupado para hacerlo.

**-En el fondo me odias a muerte ¿verdad?. Admítelo. Vamos.¿de que tienes miedo?**

**-Yo no tengo miedo de ti.**

Supera el miedo, supera el dolor, rompe barreras, tabúes que Chris se impuso de pequeño. Libera pasiones, que una vez sueltes exigen control, exigen venganza.

El demonio sigue susurrándole: Mátale... Mátale... Mátale...Es una monotonía que envenena su mente. Le colapsa con imágenes y recuerdos que alimentan su odio. Niño y demonio pelean por el control. Uno frío y malvado, el otro herido y roto, los dos quieren lo mismo: hazle sufrir.

Leo sigue hablando pero Chris ya no le escucha, todo va demasiado deprisa. No puede pensar con claridad.

Sigue sintiendo.

"Esa señora es importante tendrás que esperar" "Ha surgido algo" 

"_Es importante"_

Sigue sufriendo.

**-¿Hice favoritismos con Wyatt?**

Es una frase, cuatro condenadas letras. Una simple gota que cae en un baso que hacía demasiados años que estaba demasiado lleno

"_Wyatt es especial"_

Y el niño explota, Chris explota.

**-Tú no me conoces.**

No conoces al niño que pasaba todo una tarde sentado junto a la ventana con la esperanza que aparecieras.

_-_**No me conoces.**

No viste ninguna de las lagrimas escondidas bajo al almohada preguntando que tenía Wyatt para que tú lo amaras. Queriendo ser más fuerte, más listo, más digno... para ti. Solo para que le miraras como un padre. Para que tú le importaras.

El niño grita interiormente, años y años, cartas y cartas, tantos lamentos silenciados detrás de unos ojos que se acostumbraron a ver a su padre siempre de lejos. Siempre en un segundo plano.

**No me conoces.**

No sabes quien es, nunca lo has sabido. Nunca has tenido tiempo para saberlo, nunca te ha importado lo suficiente.

Toda su ira, todo su sufrimiento se condensa en esas tres palabras.

No me conoces. 

No le abandonaste porque nunca estuviste en primer lugar.

Es como un terremoto, un súbito movimiento en su interior que le descoloca. El demonio se ha ido con toda su fuerza, con todas sus ganas de destruir y matar. Se siente mareado, mira su puño, mira a Leo. Ahora vuelve a ser humano, vuelve a ser bueno. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Lo golpea otra vez.

Porque una vez empezado no puede parar, el niño no es un demonio, el niño es humano y ha pasado demasiados años recibiendo y callando, ahora se ha desbordado esta más allá de su control.

Golpea y golpea, golpea miedos, golpea llantos, quiere destruirlos, quiere conseguir, joder, que se vayan, que le dejen en paz. Solo quiere descansar.

Chris, no! 

Su madre.

Sus ojos consiguen despertar su razón, le dan la fuerza para controlarse.

**Se acabó.**

Le mira a ella, mira a Leo que sangra por la nariz, a él le duele la mano.

Aún recuerda las cartas, todas.

Aún sufre.

Ha terminado. y no ha servido para nada.

Sale de la cueva, no quieren que le vean, esta avergonzado. No debería perder el control así, no por Leo.

Leo no es nadie.

Quien sabe, puede que de tanto repetirlo y repetirlo algún día se lo acabe creyendo.


End file.
